Yoite's hat
by Ainsel3
Summary: On a cold winter day Miharu asks at Yoite where he took his hat


Second one-shot of Nabari.  
Always Yoite centric, with Miharu and a bit 'Yukimi.  
Regarding the hat of him I am excited to have discovered that I have one exactly the same - in shape, color and size - ever since I was a child.  
As I watched the anime I suddenly had a flash and went to rummage through my hat, pulling this off.  
Now when I wear it makes me feel too Yoite style XD

* * *

- Yoite, where you bought your hat?

He was tempted to ignore the question of Miharu, continuing impassively watching the traffic in front of them waiting to see Yukimi's car, but in the end he turned slowly towards him already knowing what would have been the expression on his face: curious, seemingly nonchalant but really serious.

He had noticed that Miharu had got into the habit of asking him those silly questions when he saw him lost in his thoughts, and he found it annoying not because of the act itself as to the realization that this was driven by the concern that he had in his comparisons.

It was obvious that he did not want to leave him alone with himself for fear that he might suffer because of bitter memories and reflections, and his spontaneous affection was something which Yoite thought would never be used to, as it had always shied away from the more discrete and abrupt attention of Yukimi.

- Do not you remember? - Miharu persisted, undeterred by his silence. - As you wear it always have to like a lot.

Honestly Yoite had never paused to reflect on questions such as whether he liked it or not what you put on him, but now that he had they pointed out he found himself reluctantly to consider at least hat that he wore almost every day for years as if it were obvious.

Yoite took it off without saying anything and squeezed it in his hands, trying to remember the first time I had really seen it.

- I did not buy - finally answered.

Miharu frowned for the answer that will surely fulfill his request, but at the same time, it was obvious not explain anything.

- And where did you get it? - Pressed him.

Toyed with the idea of fooling around and ask him if he had stolen from somewhere, but he knew that Yoite was not one to understand, let alone appreciate a sense of humor like that.

He stood still in silence, going down memory lane to focus on the memories that left him an unpleasant feeling. He clenched his fingers involuntarily, clenching the hat that now is no longer knew how to consider it, while too clearly remembered the days of two years ago.

The days when he woke up in a hospital with a dull pain in the neck and in his mind the screams of his family who wished him to die; _which struck him to kill him._

The days when the chief Hattori had come to talk to him about the world of Nabari promising that there would help him fulfill his wish; _he had dragged him into the ground by pushing him into the arms of death with the teaching of Kira._

The day he was discharged from the ospital to be taken home by Yukimi and had been given new clothes and a hat too big; _where he experienced for the first time the experience of receiving something as a gift, even from a person now he knew he had always considered him just a tool._

- ... Yoite?

Miharu called him tentatively, beginning to regret having spoken about this issue having regard to its reaction so clearly suffered, and then calm down when he looked into his eyes.

In his eyes did not read any trace of serenity - of the calm that he wanted to give him in some way - but he had learned that when Yoite was willing to look someone in the eyes meant that he was still able to withstand the ongoing discussion .

He said nothing, surprised that despite having an origin objectively unpleasant that hat was somehow important for himself. It was his, one of the few things he could really consider his, and this fact not change even if it's a present of a man who was about to consider about an enemy.

- If you do not remember it does not matter - again insisted Miharu. - It does not important.

He was aware of lying - rather eager to know everything about him, was still something silly as the origin of the hat that considered it to be the hallmark of Yoite - but could not bring himself to insist further.

Yoite looked at him again, harder than before, and taking Miharu completely by surprise instead of going back to wear he took his hat and placed it on his head. Too big for Yoite same to him eventually fall entirely on his eyes, and he hastened to fix it in order to look other boy in the face.

As a first reaction did not know how to interpret his gesture, too stunned to do anything other than stare at him, then ended up blushing a little, realizing that Yoite was significant and just happy for this.

He looked around thoughtfully, and noting bar had an immediate idea.

- Yukimi is delayed, while waiting for him we drink something hot - proposed decided

Do not wait for an answer to Yoite, doubting, however, that he would be unbalanced to say something about it, instead of quickly getting to his feet and immediately reaching the bar.

Yoite watched him go, wondering absently how he was going to buy something considering that neither of them had taken the money. But then he said himself that probably Miharu would be able to receive as gift coffee - that he had gone to take - and other things.

So when he saw him actually come back with a bag in his hand could not suppress a small smile.

- This is for you - he said, holding out a paper cup piping hot and ice cream just pulled out of the envelope.

The first thought of Yoite was that it is foolish buy a hot drink and then eat a cold ice cream, but the second - that drove any kind of doubt or perplexity - was a slight pain in his chest when he realized that Miharu had not taken the coffee but a hot lemonade.

- Yukimi told me which is your favorite - he explained quietly, noticing the way Yoite was staring at his glass.

- Yes ... it's true.

Yoite thought instinctively to deny, but in the end he could only nod

Miharu sat down beside him, pushing a little 'back the hat had slipped over his eyes, and both began to eat - as Yoite finished the ice cream when he instead had to practically start it - and to drink in silence.

Yukimi came when after several attempts Miharu had managed to hit the bin nearby with his empty glass, screeching brakes of the car when he stopped at the curb.

- You really think that I'm your driver? - he said short. - With all the work I have to do is unthinkable that I should also go ahead to take two idiots kids like you that have come out forgetting the money for the bus!

Knowing both he had not expected any solidarity, much less an apology, but it also struck by the complete disregard with which Miharu merely to open the door and get in the car.

He opened his mouth to seriously threaten that if he continued to do so would have returned to Banten by the first train, but fell silent when he saw what Miharu had in his head.

He had seen so many times that hat worn by Yoite, virtually every day for the last two years, Which he initially found it strange to see on Miharu. But he said nothing, instead turning to the boy who had quietly approached in turn to the machine.

He met the gaze of Yoite before he was careful to turn it elsewhere, and despite the previous irritation could not deny him a sideways smile.

- Come on, get in the car - ordered.

When Yoite bowed his head to enter, Yukimi reached out and ruffled his hair, for no real reason other than now he could do, and even internally Smiled at glance a bit 'annoyed but not really waste That he gave him.


End file.
